Never Say Never
by ceruleanbradbury
Summary: Cerulean Bradbury will soon become England's new mistress. It doesn't hurt that he's the dark, cruel King of England, right? EnglandxOC oneshot OOC England


You were standing quietly in the hallway of the castle you called home. Like many of the servants you were born in the castle which was viewed as being a huge honor. The king was always kind to you and the other servants. He especially was kind to you since your mother was the favorite servant of his late wife. You also had the same birthday as his beloved queen. So the king made sure that your work was always easy and your day in the castle was cheerful and joyful. But today you were in tears because the king finally passed away after years of fighting an illness. Tears rolled down your _ cheeks before falling to the floor. You stared at the all black uniform you were wearing. It was decided that all the workers would wear black out of respect of the dead kind. "_, the princess called you to her chambers." Felicia said softly, you could hear her voice cracking. You looked up at your friend who was wiping away tears. Tears suddenly poured from Felicia's caramel brown eyes. You quietly wrapped your arms around your friend hugging her as she cried. After a few minutes you and Felicia went your separate ways. You walked to the chamber of the princess. This was going to be your first time seeing her since her father dead. You quietly knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. "Who is it?" a soft voice asked. "Alice its me." you said loud enough for her to hear you. You heard the sound of her footsteps running to the door. The chamber door opened and Alice ran into your arms crying. Tears poured out onto your black servant outfit. It broke your heart seeing the princess cry so heavily. Her father meant the world to her since he was the only parent she knew since her mother dead after giving birth to her. You quietly walked the princess to her bed where she laid crying. After closing the door you returned to Alice's side. Finally you were able to stop Alice from crying. She pulled a letter from under her silk forest green pillow. Alice gave you the letter as she sat onside of you. "The massager returned with a letter from Arthur a few minutes ago. He's going to return." Alice explained while you read the note. "Well, it'll be nice to see the prince again." you sighed while placing the letter back into its envelope. The relationship between Alice and Arthur was always strained since he viewed her as the cause of his beloved mother's death. As far back as you could remember Arthur bullied and mistreated Alice. He was the only sibling she had to play with since their older brothers all lived far away. But Arthur would often abandon her when she would ask him to play causing her to cry. You were the same age as Alice so whenever you would see her crying you would play with her. "_ don't lie you know my brother hates me." Alice said looking at you through her glasses. "Alice it's not his fault. He was five when that happened. One day he'll get over it." you said looking at the princess. "If you say so. Anyways I called you to say that the private funeral for my father is going to be at noon. I want you to attend with me." Alice said getting up from her bed walking across the marble floors to her large closet. You watched as she went into the closet after a few minutes Alice walking out with one of her old black and gold dresses. Without a word Alice handed you the dress. -Time Skip- You were standing next to Alice in her families' royal burial land. The past kings, queens and other royals from the Kirkland family were all buried here. Alice was wearing all black while staring at the coffin that held her father. Her long shining blond hair was pushed up into a bun. It was completely quiet as the sons of the late king started to arrive. "Hello, there lass." a voice said from behind you and Alice. The both of you turned and looked up at the tall ginger haired man. His emerald green eyes matched Alice's perfectly. The man wore complete black like Alice. "Big brother, Alistair." Alice said still trying to fight back tears. Alistair smiled sadly at his only sister while he placed his head on top of her head. "Come on, you know father wouldn't want you to keep crying." he said softly. You watched quietly as Alice wrapped her arms around her brother. Alistair slowly wrapped his arms around Alice as she bared her face into his chest and started crying. The sight before pulled at your heart strings making your eyes water. You tried to wipe the tears from your eyes before anyone could notice but it was too late. "Not you too _." Alistair said as his emerald eyes looked down at you. Your eyes widened surprised that he remembered your name. It had been years since he last visited his father. "What you didn't think I would remember my father's beloved _." he said as he shot you a slight smile which caused you to smile back. The king did often treat you better then a common servant. Before you could say a word you heard footsteps from behind you. Turning around you saw the youngest of the Kirkland princes. Arthur walked over to where you were standing next to Alistair and Alice. His emerald green eyes were just as emotionally as his sister. "Arthur." Alice said looking at her brother as her voice started to crack again. Arthur's emerald eyes looked into her direction. The frown on his face made you wonder if he still disliked her. "You've been crying nonstop haven't you Poppet?" Arthur asked as Alice who looked at him shocked by his kind behavior. A slight smile started to appear on your face. It was surprising that the death of the king was the thing that brought his children together. Arthur ran his fingers through his bright blond hair as he looked around. His eyes finally rested on you. It was clear to you that he was about to give you an order. "You I want you to get a… _? Is that really you?" Arthur asked unsure. "Yes, you're highness it's me." you said. "It strange seeing you so grown up. You changed just as much as Alice." Arthur said glancing in the direction of his sister who finally stopped crying. 


End file.
